Two is Better than One
by ToriandLauren3totaldrama
Summary: Noah likes Izzy. Owen is dating Izzy, but what happens when someone comes in and ruins it for Izzy? Noah might have a chance with the girl of his dreams. Noah/Izzy, Owen/Izzy, mystery couple, cody/heather and more things. Rated T for kissing, fighting, drama and all that jazz. :)


**Hey pplz! This is our first fanfic :) Plz enjoy! For all the Nizzy fans! (spoiler: more Nizzy in chapter 2, maybe a hint of Codether too.) This is an episode from a season we made up, (it it's kind of like world tour with the locations but everyone, even the peanut gallery is in it.) **

In first class, Izzy playing with a seashell her boyfriend Owen gave her. They were all going back for a little break.

"Oh my gosh this is so sweet!" she said hugging Owen.

"Isn't it so sweet, Noah!" she asked the sarcastic boy on her team. "Oh it so pretty, my unicorn might want to eat it!" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey what happened to that unicorn?" Izzy asked. While Noah was talking to Izzy about the unicorn, he saw Owen giving him a dirty look.

**Confession Time!**

Owen: "Ever since I found out Noah likes Izzy, he's been talking to her more than he normally does. But I know Izzy still likes me and nothing could get in the way of our relationship! Forget about our friendship way back from Season 3. I'm coming for you Noah!"

**Loser Class**

"Ugh! Loser class is the worst." Heather complained. "Hey, let's be grateful Sierra's gone!" Cody said. "YEAH! Group hug!" Team Amazon hugged it out. "We never were allowed to do that." Courtney said. Cody smiled at Heather. "Why are you guys cheering if your in loser class?" Geoff asked. "Let's just say I'm celebrating my freedom."

**Confession Time!**

Cody: "Ever since Sierra was gone I've been very happy with my feet not being touched, someone yelling 'CODY!' Now I'm going to win! Whoo!"

"But didn't Sierra help you to get in the final 3?" Gwen asked. Now Cody wishes he could take back the words he said about Sierra. "Oh yeah." Cody said, while watching Lindsay do the cup song.

"Your doing it wrong, girl!" Leshawna told Lindsay. "Bridgette, get me another cup." Leshawna asked. "There's no more." Bridgette said, looking in a closet for cups. "Darn it!" Leshawna said.

"Bridge, do you know how do the cup game?" Geoff asked. "Yeah I do, do YOU know how to do the knife game," Bridgette looked him in the eyes "with a knife instead of a pencil or a finger?"

"Hey! I told you not to tell anyone." Geoff said. (**awkward silence**) Then they start making out. Leshawna rolled her eyes and watched Lindsay.

"No wait (clap,clap,tap tap-)Wait hold on-" Lindsay kept trying, but the cup dropped when they landed at the airport (the junkyard.)

"Here we are, people. Now go home!" Chris said. "But our rides aren't here" Alejandro said. "True that." Chris said. "That's the magical part of walking

"Hey Owen , can I borrow your Iphone charger, my phone is almost dead." Izzy asked. He saw her wallpaper, it was a picture of them together (with Cody photobombing, which Owen didn't realize until he looked at it,) at a fair. He really loved that day.

"Sure he said, but give it back." Owen said. "You got it dude!" Then kissed him. Noah rolled his eyes, he had to figure out how to win her.

"Hey Iz, I have a picture of my unicorn!" Noah said.

"Owen, I'll be right back, but I have to see this unicorn." Izzy said. She kissed him and went straight towards Noah's phone.

**Confession Time!**

"Hey, nobody calls her Iz, but me!" Owens said. "Hey! Get out or your coming with me to get the PLANE fixed!" Chef yelled.

"OH NO! Not a plane, I want to see all my friends!" Owen said panicking. "Then get out!" Chef said.

Then everyone gave each other hugs, couples were either making out or just one kiss. "Dudes, it's just a **break**." Chris chimed in. "We know, but that's what couples do." Tyler said and went backing kissing Lindsay. Alejandro came over and said "How about a kiss for the walk home?" All Heather's response was a slap in the face to Alejandro. "Feisty One." Alejandro said under his breath. When Cody said the exact same thing, he got a kiss on the cheek.

_"Oh mi dios"_ Alejandro said, slapping his face.

**Later with life with Blaineley**

"What do you mean no?!" Blaineley asked her boss. "You can't have the job back, we already have a co-host and Josh is liking her already. Blaineley, this is Lindsay." A blonde girl who Blaineley seen before was standing near the boss. "That's the girl who tried to make me laugh at my own boyfriend. She was such a little-" "Ladies, your both beautiful. No need to fight Lindsay left to go try the cups song again. Then the boss whispered "Blaineley, the only way to get the job back is..." "What ?" Blaineley asked anxiously "oh sorry , you have to get a good story from a popular show. Get it, Got it, Good." The boss said. "Got it." All Blaineley wanted was her job back. "Good because she's got to go." His hand was pointing at Lindsay, who pressed a red button and the total drama robot exploded! "FIREWORKS!" Lindsay squealed. "I've got regrets!" the boss said, then went on his computer, looking for Total Drama catfights online.

Blaineley remembered Total Drama was very popular. The most popular chracter was Owen. She knew where Owen lived, (**she is not a stalker, when she had the job she was given their addresses. **) So she drove her car to Owen's house.

When Blaineley knocked on the door, Owen got the door "Are you here to 'miss me' again?" "What, no I just wanted to see you again! Can I come in?" Her blue eyes brighten up in the light. Owen actually liked that. Izzy's eyes sparkled, but not like Blaineley's. "Sure, come on in" Owen said. "Is anyone else here?" Blaineley asked. "Well, my parents are coming at-"

Blaineley cut Owen off by doing something she would never do to Owen. They _were_ kissing

"Hey Owen, I came back to give you your- " Izzy's eyes started to tear up and then she started to cry, she left his house. "Wait, Iz!" he said. She was gone and left the charger on the floor.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! What do you think should happen with Noah and Izzy, keep it clean though, we've got one part down, but another idea. The best one will be in, and the person will be given credit, and a shoutout!**


End file.
